Conventional zippers typically include opposing tracks that are manipulated by a user between open and closed positions. FIG. 1 illustrates an isometric end view of a conventional zipper 10. FIG. 2 illustrates an end view of the zipper 10 in a closed position.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the zipper 10 includes opposing track members 12 and 14. Each track member 12 and 14 includes a strap 16 and 18, respectively, that attaches to flaps, sheets, panels, or the like (not shown) that are configured to be opened and closed with respect to one another. The zipper 10 provides the user the ability to open and close the attached flaps, sheets, panels, or the like.
Each track member 12 and 14 includes securing structures 20 and 22, respectively, that are connected to the straps 16 and 18, respectively. The securing structure 20 includes beam 24 integrally connected to beam 26. Longitudinal channels 28 and 30 are formed through the beams 24 and 26, respectively. Longitudinal clasps 32 and 34 extend from outer edges of the beams 24 and 26, respectively.
Similarly, the securing structure 22 includes beam 36 integrally connected to beam 38. Longitudinal channels 40 and 42 are formed through the beams 36 and 38, respectively. Longitudinal clasps 44 and 46 extend from outer edges of the beams 36 and 38, respectively.
As shown in FIG. 1, the clasps 32 and 34 extend over the channels 26 and 30, respectively, while the clasps 44 and 46 extend under the channels 40 and 42, respectively. In this manner, the clasp 32 is configured to be secured within the channel 40, while the clasp 34 is configured to be secured within the channel 42, when the zipper 10 closes. Similarly, the clasp 44 is configured to be secured within the channel 28, while the clasp 46 is configured to be secured within the channel 30, when the zipper 10 closes. A user manipulates the track members 12 and 14 into a closed position by mating the track members 12 and 14 together in this manner.
FIG. 3 illustrates a user 50 closing the zipper 10. In order to close the zipper 10 such that the track members 12 and 14 are securely mated to one another, the user 50 squeezes the track members 12 and 14 together and slides his/her hand over the length of the zipper 10 in the direction of arrow A. As the user grasps the opposing track members together and subsequently slides his/her hand in the direction of arrow A, the opposing track members 12 and 14 securely mate together, thereby closing the zipper 10.
However, certain users may find the process of manipulating and sliding the zipper 10 between two fingers difficult in that it requires a fine motor skill. Moreover, users with ailments such as arthritis may find this process difficult and even painful.